


Pixies and Pranks

by Welsh_Woman



Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Derek loves him anyway, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentioned Hale Pack Members, Pixies Are Evil Shits, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'pink'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152497
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Pixies and Pranks

Derek stands in the middle of their room, arms crossed and expression displeased, glaring at his boyfriend of only a few months.

Stiles is also looking very serious, but the effect is marred a bit by the grin that he keeps having to bite back.

“I just want to say, in my defense, I did not think that anything like this was going to happen and that all repercussions would happen to me, not _you_.”

“They’re **_pixies_** , Stiles. Normal rules do not apply to them.”

Stiles nods, his hands coming up to his face to help in the fight against his growing smile, a cough that sounds suspiciously like a giggle slipping out before he begins to speak again.

“Be it as that may, I have spoken to the Queen and she is dealing with the troublemaker as we speak. However, in order to not show favoritism, or that she is siding with the ‘wolves over her own people, she said that this little spell is going to have to wear off on its own.”

Derek’s stance lessens now that he knows this isn’t going to be permanent. “And do we have any idea on _when_ that might be?”

Stiles winces, which causes Derek to close his eyes before the other man even opens his mouth. “Not until after the next full moon.”

“ ** _Stiles_**!” He is not whining; that was an enraged shout, not a whine, no matter that another one of those coughs come after it. “What am I supposed to do with _this_ until then?? I look like one of those characters from that damn cartoon you watch!”

Derek gestures at his head, which seems to be the breaking point for Stiles’ laughter, the young man spending several minutes in unrestrained glee, making Derek worry about his breathing for a little bit at the end there before he pulls himself together.

“Okay, first of all, it’s an _anime_ , not a cartoon. Secondly, do you really think the rest of the Pack is any better off? Scott is unable to speak without upchucking _all manner_ of amphibians, Danny is only speaking in _rhyme_ , Erica looks like someone got her with the virus from _The Sword in the Stone_ that Merlin turns into, Boyd has these _huge monstrosities_ for his hands, Isaac sounds like he swallowed a _warehouse full_ of helium, Jackson can only talk _backwards_ , and even Allison is having a hard time _standing still_ with the way her feet keep kicking out at everything! I only don’t know what’s wrong with Lydia because she’s **_hiding_**!”

Shaking his head, Derek feels a little better about his own situation after hearing about the rest of the troubles that befell the Pack. “How the hell did you manage to walk away unscathed?”

“I already told you, big guy. The Queen _likes_ me.”

Derek growls at that, which just makes Stiles giggle. “It’s a little hard to take you seriously when all of the hair on your head is brighter than cotton candy, Sourwolf.”

“I’ll show you serious...” Derek rumbles, causing Stiles to let out a yelp as he begins chasing the younger man up the stairs to their room.


End file.
